


Little Devils

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: Byakuya and Tetsuya sense Renji's barely controlled interest in them, and the two plan for a night their red-haired crush will never forget!...yaoi





	Little Devils

Abarai Renji stared intently down at the paper in front of him, his hand shaking slightly where he held it, and a light mist of nervous sweat beginning to rise on his golden tanned skin. He didn't dare raise his eyes or change his position too much, clear his throat too often or, for kami's sake say anything, for fear of disturbing the peace and tranquility of what was taking place in the sixth division headquarters, where he sat a short distance from the two lovely, wonderful, maddeningly beautiful and completely oblivious men he loved.

It was torture enough when it was just Kuchiki taichou, sitting over at that desk, teasing me for hours every day. Now, Tetsuya-san, too, sits over there, with Taichou instructing him for hours.

_Fuck, I know what I'd like them to instruct me about..._

He didn't dare let his mind wander too much in that direction, for fear he would make an unbidden sound and ruin the moment, make them look up from what they were doing and completely undo everything. Instead, he focused harder on the paper in front of him, glaring at the letters on the page until they blurred, then seemed to emit small tendrils of smoke.

"Damn!" he gasped, slapping his hand down on the paper to stop the smolder he had caused from turning into an actual flame.

He realized then that two pairs of lovely, curious eyes had turned in his direction and were observing him closely.

_Fuck, why do they have to be so damned cute?_

_Why do I have to be so clumsy?_

"Is everything all right, Renji?" Byakuya asked in a calm, unruffled voice.

"Ah...hah, yeah, sorry, Taichou. I was just...c-concentrating too hard or something. Sorry."

"Well, when you are done with that, would you mind bringing some tea?" the clan leader asked.

"Y-yeah, sure thing, Taichou."

He hated getting up from his chair and shifting anxiously to hide his burgeoning arousal. And he wanted to cry, knowing while he was stumbling down the long hallway to the squad kitchen, filling the teapot with water, boiling it and adding the tea leaves, leaving them to steep, in the squad room, Byakuya was sitting, straight-backed in his chair, using perfect posture as Tetsuya did the same alongside him. While Byakuya's steely grey eyes were solemn and instructive, Tetsuya's gemlike sapphire ones were curious and respectful. Their rosy, petal-soft lips moved now and again as they exchanged a few words, here and there. Their pale, graceful hands shifted the papers in front of them as Byakuya quietly explained structures and routines the younger noble would need to adhere to as he joined their division. He could barely hold on to his patience so that the tea leaves could steep for the appropriate amount of time. He spilled tea onto his hand and swore profusely as he hurriedly poured the finished tea into their cups, then he hustled back down the hall and rejoined the two nobles, sinking into his chair, relieved at being less conspicuous stealing glances over the edge of his teacup as he took little sips while he worked.

"Abarai, you may go if you wish," Byakuya said suddenly, making the redhead blink in surprise and stare, "Renji?"

"Oh! Thanks, Taichou!" he exclaimed, recovering himself.

He started to clean off his desk, trying not to notice the moment when something Byakuya said made Tetsuya chuckle softly, bringing a light blush to the porcelain skin of his face and riling his wavy black hair.

_Damn, that's cute._

He forced himself not to look directly, but to keep observing out of the corner of an eye as first one lovely Kuchiki, then the other would lift a cup of that hot, steaming tea to soft, pink lips that the redhead couldn't help but wish would pleasure him until he went blind from the erotic sensations. And he wanted to hear the gentle purr of their lowered voices all night long in his ears. He felt a sigh of discontent escape him as he realized that he was done cleaning off his desk, and was forced to leave the two nobles, still working quietly in the main office.

"You can turn the lights down," Byakuya said in a low, relaxed voice that had Renji's mind rewriting the scene to include the three of them, a bubbling hot tub, no clothes and all of the rest of the night to enjoy each other.

"Okay, Taichou," he said, carefully controlling his voice, so that his superior officer wouldn't know how much he wanted to strip off his clothes, stride across the room and lay down naked across Byakuya's desk and offer himself up to whatever erotic ends the two could come up with.

Taichou does have a gift for strategy, the redhead noted with a smirk.

He left the office and walked into his quarters, sighing at the little feeling of loss he encountered as he shut the bedroom door, then stalking off to the shower, where he turned on the water and let it heat up until it steamed, before letting his clothes fall away and stepping inside.

Renji closed his eyes and let out his breath, the echoes of the other two men's soft voices still sounding in his mind. He imagined they were still sitting where he had left them, just as he had left them, sifting through papers with those fine, soft hands, smiling and talking softly.

But maybe that's not what's happening at all, he thought, his heart quickening slightly as he imagined the two just waiting until he had gone, then exchanging warm, seductive gazes.

He could almost see Byakuya lock his smoky eyes on his lovely cousin's, then reach over and touch a palm to Tetsuya's pale cheek, drawing the younger man slowly towards him and indulging in a long, melting kiss. They wouldn't close their eyes, Renji thought, but Byakuya's more powerful ones would gaze stoically down into Tetsuya's widened ones, bringing about a slow, sweet surrender that would bring them to their feet and carry them off to Byakuya's bedroom for the night.

Their feet not making a sound, they would walk out of the office and into the hallway, to the bedroom just across from Renji's, where they would step inside and close the door, then Byakuya would turn suddenly and push his younger cousin up against it. He could imagine in great detail how the impact of Byakuya's mouth colliding with Tetsuya's would make the younger man shiver and his slender legs tremble...becoming so weakened by the heady torrent of hard, penetrating, breathtaking kisses that Byakuya would have to lift him off his feet and carry him to the bed, while Tetsuya's head spun with beautifully erotic images of what his cousin was about to do to his surrendered body.

 _Taichou's a thorough, patient person_ , Renji thought, blushing as he thought of the two in bed together, _He'd start out slow, sliding those long graceful fingers down the sides of Tetsuya's pretty face, teasing that wicked-silky hair and breathing in the scent, while just the way he looked at that guy would make Tetsuya's heart beat faster, make him moan because he can't wait for what's coming, make his big blue eyes even bigger and almost scared, because Taichou's powerful enough to kill Tetsuya if he wanted to...or just if he went out of control._

Barely conscious anymore of what he was doing, Renji slid a hand down his tattooed belly, finding his thick and aching tattooed cock that had been pestering him so badly all afternoon while he had been locked up in the office with the two, and beginning to offer some relief as his mind continued its deliciously sinful wanderings.

_They've known each other a real long time, so Taichou would know exactly where to touch Tetsuya and just how...maybe a line of kisses down the side of his neck, then slowly along the collarbone, while his fingers would play with Tetsuya's very erect, pink nipples. Such a place would be so sensitive that Tetsuya would writhe and pant and moan with his voice shaking a little as his pretty, flushed cock swelled and started to leak. Gods, it's so beautiful, just thinking of him like that...and I can just imagine slipping into the room while they're all absorbed in each other, moving closer and sliding my naked body in behind Taichou's, putting my arms around him from behind and burrowing into his hair to kiss him on the back of the neck._

_How would he...?_

_What would he do if not killing me for that?_

Renji groaned and intensified the motion of his hand along the hot shaft of his swollen member, sinking further into his fantasy.

_"What are you doing, Abarai?"_

_"Your reiatsu was harassing me from the other room and I was thinking to myself that Kuchiki taichou could conceal it if he wanted to, but he chose not to. Why? I got to wondering if the two of you were teasing me. Were you?"_

_Renji looked down at Tetsuya, who laid naked on his back with his thighs parted, exposing his flushed and alert nether parts, and his lovely hair spread out around his head. A pleased smirk had come onto his pink lips and his blue eyes twinkled like stars._

_"Does this please you, my love?" Byakuya asked his cousin, even though it was more than clear to Renji that he knew the answer before asking._

_"It pleases me," Tetsuya agreed, blinking slowly and watching closely as Renji's hands deprived the clan leader of his yukata and the taller man's red mouth bit down on the back of a pale shoulder._

_Byakuya fell forward onto Tetsuya, finding his cousin's hungry mouth again as Renji pressed up against his slender back nibbling at an ear and the back of his neck, letting his hands run appreciatively down the clan leader's strong back, rubbing his round bottom and honing in on the vulnerable entrance he knew without a doubt no one had ever dared to touch._

_Byakuya stiffened and looked back over a pale shoulder, glaring at him with threatening, smoky eyes._

_"I think you have forgotten your place," he commented, turning and pushing the redhead down onto his stomach, "But Tetsuya and I will be happy to remind you."_

_"OH!" Renji gasped, reeling as Tetsuya suddenly appeared at his head, kneeling on the bed and laughing softly as Byakuya pulled the tie out of the redhead's thick hair, making it spill onto the bed and onto Tetsuya's sensitive thighs. The younger Kuchiki guided him to a flushed and wanting member, while Byakuya leaned over his naked back, gazing down at the handsome display of tattoos_.

_"I have always rather wanted to explore these," Byakuya commented, "But as you have invaded my bed without permission, I think I will explore them with or without your permission, ne?"_

_"Augh! Permission granted, sir!" Renji yelped as Byakuya's sharp teeth nipped his shoulder, then he felt those graceful fingers touching him with the same reverence they had used while touching Tetsuya._

_Tetsuya's fingers ran through the lengths of red hair, tightening slightly, now and again to encourage him, while Byakuya's touches on his back continued, making Renji's hungry cock ache and throb pitifully where it was trapped beneath him on the bed. The redhead groaned wantonly as Byakuya's hand caressed his bottom, then moved downward to tease his puckered entrance._

_"Are you ready to pay the price for your intrusion in this place?" Byakuya asked in a low, teasing voice._

_"Yes sir," Renji panted, leaking a little, just thinking about what was going to happen, "B-but sir, I've never, ah, never been taken."_

_"Hmmm," Byakuya mused, "Then, this will be a good lesson for you._

_He pushed against Renji's bottom, nudging him forward onto Tetsuya's chest as the younger Kuchiki laid down on his back._

_"Enter Tetsuya," Byakuya instructed the redhead, sending a heavy jolt through Renji's loins, "but remember that if your bigger size causes him any discomfort, I will be less lenient with you."_

_"Ah!" Renji gasped, flinching nervously as he positioned himself to comply, then carefully prepared Tetsuya with slightly shaking hands._

_Sweat broke out on his forehead as he pushed the slick head of his thickened penis into Tetsuya's offered entrance, pushing inside in careful thrusts and watching the young man's face for any sign of pain, but reading only intense pleasure._

_"It's in," he panted shakily, making a sound of distress as Byakuya's fingers thrust into his virgin anus, working quickly to stretch the sensitive tissues._

_"Focus on pleasuring Tetsuya," Byakuya intoned, "I will take care of you."_

"Ah...hah...o-okay!" Renji managed dizzily.

_His mind went into a spin as Tetsuya dragged him into a long, sweet kiss that made his hips unfreeze and start to move. Behind him, Byakuya continued a slow, purposeful preparation, then even more slowly, joined with him, timing his movements with theirs so that all three received mind numbing pleasure._

_There was something deeply sexy about being caught between the two, looking down at Tetsuya's expressive face and seeing what pleasure he was causing the young man. And to feel Byakuya's increasingly heavier breaths flutter his hair and tickle his shoulder, while his captain's strong hips pushed into his aggressively, causing deep throbs of melting pleasure. Sandwiched happily between the two, Renji couldn't last long enough. All too soon, the intense sensations send him soaring into the longest and most beautiful release he could remember. Underneath him, Tetsuya thrashed and climaxed violently, while Byakuya fell onto the redhead's back, gasping and panting as his heat filled Renji inside and left him feeling weak as a kitten._

Renji almost sobbed as the fantasy broke apart, and he found himself alone in his shower, his release sliding down his body along with the water, which had begun to cool. He rinsed himself off quickly, then barely had the energy to dry himself off before bypassing a yukata altogether and falling into his bed naked. He was asleep almost as his face hit the pillow.

Across the hallway in the taichou's quarters, Tetsuya laid still, beneath Byakuya's outstretched body, his release cooling on their skin and feeling intensely warm inside from their lovemaking. He threaded his fingers through his cousin's hair and tried to drift off, but couldn't help but be distracted by the flares of Renji's reiatsu that leaked into the room.

"Is something bothering you?" Byakuya asked sleepily.

"I was wondering," Tetsuya replied softly, "For how long has he been desiring you?"

"For some time," Byakuya confessed, "but it is harmless. He knows I have a lover, and I would never do anything to hurt you, Tetsuya."

"I know that. I wasn't worried," Tetsuya went on, "But, did you notice? He was not just thinking of you tonight, but of us."

"He was," Byakuya agreed, "and he was even less capable than usual of concealing his thoughts. But it is nothing to worry about...unless, perhaps you are suggesting that we..."

"Byakuya-sama, I must admit that the trickles of images that we keep receiving from him have flustered me, but in a good way. It makes me curious. Do you ever think of returning his affections?"

"I told you I would never hurt you."

"What if it was the three of us? Like in the images in his reiatsu tonight? Didn't you find them...strangely beautiful?"

Byakuya's lips curved into a lovely and rare smile.

"Yes. I am glad you felt that way too. Hmmm, but I think he might be unnerved if he knew we had seen," Byakuya suggested, "We should be careful in how we proceed."

"I have an idea about that," Tetsuya said, raising his head slightly to whisper it into Byakuya's ear.

And as he listened, the Kuchiki clan leader's smile widened and grew more than a little wicked in response.


End file.
